


Aqua

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [18]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 19 of SepTitans!Aquafamily focused
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Dolphin/Garth (DCU), Garth/Tula (DCU)
Series: SepTitans [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 4





	Aqua

Mera had trained Tula for years and was very proud of her student's aptitude for magic and her heroics. 

Mera thought her son would have been a great hero if he had survived. 

Arthur was immensely proud of Garth and everything he'd accomplished.

Garth had hoped that Dolphin might join him as a hero like Tula had but he was willing to let her forge a different path. 

Little Cerdian was going to grow into a hero to rival Aquaman himself.

Kaldur was proud to free himself of his father's villainous legacy. 

Lorena and Mareena had been honored to call themselves Aquagirl and honor Tula's memory. 

La'gaan loved being a hero but was always resentful of his "joke" status among the heroes.


End file.
